Through A Mirror Darkly
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: The Destroyer of Nations. The Conqueror of Worlds. The Master of Darkness. The Slayer of Light. Because of a magic mirror Demyx falls into a reality where he is all these things while his dark twin falls into Demyx's world. Zemyx, Soriku, AkuRoku, Cleon.
1. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary-**When Demyx falls through a magic mirror he ends up in an alternate world where he is the ruler of the known worlds. As the Nocturne adjusts to the reality he is trapped in his evil twin begins a campaign to enslave the worlds Sora has fought to free from the darkness.

**Pairings-**Zemyx, AkuRoku, RikuSora.

* * *

**Through A Mirror Darkly **

**Chapter One**

**Mission Gone Wrong**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Ansem's Study_**

Demyx sighed as he walked around the study that once belonged to Ansem the Wise before the Original Six overthrew him and cast him out. The study was a complete mess. Pieces of broken furniture scattered around the floor along with books and various works of art.

There was a large painting of Xehanort hanging behind the desk once occupied by Ansem before the Heartless came. Demyx scowled as he looked around the upturned study for a mirror Xemnas wanted but so far his search had proven to be fruitless. In all honesty Demyx would rather be here than out there battling Sora and his allies.

The Melodious Nocturne pulled down the painting but he only saw strange words and symbols on the wall behind it. So far he couldn't find any trace of a mirror that remotely resembled Xemnas' description.

The mirror was supposed to be the size of a grown man with a black frame and a snake etched into the obsidian framework. Xemnas didn't tell Demyx the purpose of the mirror and Demyx was smart enough not to ask questions about it. Instead he took the mission and managed to enter the study without anyone noticing.

The battle in Hollow Bastion was the perfect diversion for Demyx. This part of the city was deserted because of the number of Heartless invading the city from the Great Maw. Xemnas had sent Xigbar to confront the Keyblade Master at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure. Demyx glanced around the study once again before letting out a groan of frustration. There was no mirror in this room but he really didn't want to go back to the Superior empty handed again.

Right now things within the Organization were unstable to say the least. Axel had gone rogue and he was looking for a way to spate Sora and Roxas permanently. Demyx couldn't say he wanted Axel to succeed in his quest.

The red head had lost any ties with Demyx the moment he ordered Zexion's execution. Just thinking about the lavender haired Schemer brought on painful memories and sensations for the blond. He'd always cared for Zexion even though he was supposed to be incapable of feeling anything.

Demyx was intelligent enough to never question the Superior but when he was alone he would wonder about such things as feelings. He had lost his heart but the remnants of emotions were still there within him. Nobodies were souls made flesh.

They could remember what it was like to feel. Sometimes Demyx would have flashes of his old life, mainly his parents. He remembered something they told him once. A heart is just an organ that pumps blood through your body. A soul is what makes you special.

Demyx couldn't remember their faces but he did remember that one thing they told him long ago. He never told anybody about those memories of his old life but then again no one ever bothered to get to know the Nocturne anyway.

He was the idiotic, bouncy, hyperactive member of the Organization. Number IX often wondered just why he was part of Organization XIII. He was a useless fighter and he often ran from a battle, terrified for his life, if it could be called that anymore.

The only other member who even looked at him twice was Zexion. Maybe the Cloaked Schemer did it out of pity but he offered to help Demyx out and show him around. The Nocturne was afraid to call Zexion his friend just in case the Schemer was under orders to be nice to him. Number VI usually kept to himself and was often in the library reading a book it was easy for Demyx to locate the lavender haired man. Even if Zexion pitied him because he was alone Demyx appreciated the time Zexion made for him.

Then Axel had been ordered by the Superior to execute most of the Original Six. Marluxia wanted to overthrow the Superior and take control of the Organization but Demyx couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was that Axel killed Zexion and that left the blond sitar player without a friend. It wasn't supposed to hurt but that night Demyx locked himself in his room and cried for the only friend he had.

The blond water user let out a cry of frustration then slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He didn't want to mess up another mission but he had the ability to turn the simplest of missions into the most gruelling of tasks. He had no doubt the Superior would turn him into a Dusk when he got back because of his failures. As Demyx pondered his very bleak future the sound of a door sliding open was heard and Demyx saw a section of the wall opening up.

"Looks like my luck's changing." Demyx grinned as he entered the hidden corridor that led out into a vast chamber.

The chamber housed what looked like thousands of red capsules about the size of a fully grown human. Each capsule lined the walls and reached far up towards the dark ceiling. Demyx glanced down over the railing and he could make out a metal floor below.

He squeaked when he realized there was a person down there so he turned and made his way to the other side of the balcony. He stopped when he entered a computer room and sighed with relief when he noticed the place was deserted.

Demyx spotted a console directly in front of a large computer screen. Maybe there was something in the computer system that could tell him where the mirror was. Deciding it was worth a shot Demyx went to the console and observed the keys. The screen was already lit up and displayed a picture of Ansem the Wise. Someone had recently used this screen then left it on. No doubt the battle outside for Hollow Bastion was the first priority for everyone here.

"Let's see what I can find." Demyx started tapping some keys. The main system had already been accessed and he didn't need the password. "Maybe Ansem had an art collection."

Demyx tapped a few more keys then a screen popped up providing the information he was seeking. Ansem the Wise did indeed possess an art collection and among the rare antiquities he collected there was a large black mirror.

Demyx could've laughed when he saw where he could locate the mirror. Ansem had another secret chamber and it could also be accessed from the main study. There was a switch on the desk that was invisible to the naked eye but Demyx found instructions on how to use it.

The blond left the computer room quickly and made his way back towards the main study room. He immediately roamed around the desk looking for the invisible switch. It was located under the desk and his finger pressed it into the wood.

Demyx glanced behind him when the walls covered in writing and symbols slid back to reveal another corridor. Demyx swallowed then he entered the cool corridor that took him to another door. Pushing the door open he stepped into a chamber and gaped at what he saw.

There were statues, chests of gold and jewels, large rubies set on pedestals and within display cases. The treasure in this room was more than enough to pay for the rebuilding of Hollow Bastion and then Demyx set his eyes on his prize. The mirror was leaning heavily against the back wall of the treasure room. The glass was smooth and utterly flawless. The snake design was beautiful to behold but it held darkness with the glass. Demyx could practically feel the darkness radiating off of the object.

"The Superior's gonna love this." Demyx grinned as he approached the mirror. For once he was able to complete a very important mission for Number I and there was no way he was going to screw up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" a pissed off voice barked out behind him. Demyx whirled around to see a tall brunet carrying a scary sword with a gun handle for a hilt.

"Oh crap..." Demyx gulped.

"You're from the Organization. How did you get in here?" the scarred man ordered harshly.

"Listen I just came for the mirror so let me take it. No harm, no foul right?" Demyx stammered fearfully.

"You attacked Hollow Bastion." The brunet snarled as he approached Demyx.

"No I didn't." Demyx cried as he backed away then he summoned his sitar.

"You're not leaving this room." The brunet stated with an icy tone of voice. Demyx gulped as he continued to back away then he fell heavily against the mirror.

His fingers brushed the glass then his felt his hand hit something on the frame. It felt like a switch but before he could do anything he fell onto the glass and suddenly his body was being dissolved into thick liquid.

He tried to scream out when the liquid encased his writhing body but it was look falling into quicksand, the more he struggled the worse it got. While he lay within the liquid he suddenly felt something cold brush against his body. Demyx tried to see what it was but all he caught sight of was a pair of cold sea green eyes.

Demyx caught a flash of dark hair, a terrifying scowl on a pale face and those frozen eyes. The Nocturne was suddenly ripped away from the liquid and expelled onto the floor. He landed hard on the cold ground, his knees and hands in pain as he struggled to breathe again after travelling through whatever the hell he has just gone through. Once he got is breath back Demyx stood up on shaky legs and glanced around to get his bearings. He blinked once twice, and then shook his head to clear the dizziness.

He was standing in a dark chamber that was home to various treasures but this couldn't be the same room he had just entered from in Hollow Bastion. The scarred brunet had vanished from sight and Demyx breathed out his relief as he made his sitar banish amide bubbles and water. The blond leaned against the wall to get his strength back then he noticed that mirror on the wall next to him. He stumbled away from the mirror and gulped down his right.

It looked like an ordinary mirror but there was no way in Kingdom Hearts Demyx was going to touch it again anytime soon. A cold breeze filtered into the chamber, causing the blond to wrap his cloak around his lithe body. He took one more look at the mirror then left the chamber. Upon entering the study he knew that something was terribly wrong with this whole scenario. The study was not the one he had entered from and he could tell the very obvious differences.

The desk was now a thick metal table and a black chair was situated behind it. There looked like various torture devices on the desk and the entire decor of the room was dark and completely menacing. On the floor was a plush black carpet. The walls were dark and weapons hung from hooks on the walls. There were swords, maces, knives and other weapons Demyx couldn't find a name for. Stepping out of the corridor Demyx called up a dark portal that would take him into the Hollow Bastion marketplace.

Demyx stepped out of the portal on the edge of the marketplace but he stepped in his tracks when he took in the sight of the town. This couldn't be Hollow Bastion, it was impossible. The marketplace had been stripped of its stalls and a large statue of a man holding a sword in one hand had been set up in the centre of the market area. Demyx noticed that a few people were walking around the market area and there were various shops set up. Some people were leaving offerings of food and munny at the base of the statue.

"What is going on?" Demyx gulped. For some reason the version of Hollow Bastion was even darker than the one he had left. He couldn't see the face of the statue from where he stood.

"I better report to Xemnas. This is just too freaky." Demyx was about to teleport out when a sharp gasp sounded next to him. Turning he saw an old man woman shaking violently as if she were terrified by his mere presence.

"The Emperor is among us!" she cried out and everyone in the marketplace stopped what they were doing.

"Emperor Demyx!" the crowd chanted in unison and they got down on their knees, placing their faces on the ground.

"E-Emperor?" he gulped in horror. What were these people talking about?

"My Lord, you grace us with your presence. We were not expecting you today. Please forgive us!" the old woman pleaded from the ground.

"Your Lord?" Demyx glanced at the silent crowd who were still bowing before him. What in Kingdom Hearts was going on? He was no Emperor!

"Take our offerings my Lord." A man spoke up and Demyx turned to the direction of the voice.

"But I'm not an Emperor!" Demyx cried. This was becoming extremely unnerving as the man glanced up with fright in his eyes.

"Of course my Lord! You are a God among men! The Conqueror of Worlds." the man cried helplessly.

"What the hell?" Demyx yelled and everyone cowered even further against the ground. "This isn't real. I'm having a really wacky dream."

"Sire..." the man asked meekly. "We built this statue to commemorate your victory over your enemy Ansem."

"Ansem?" Demyx punched his arm, internally begging to wake up. This had to be a dream.

"Please my Lord, examine the statue and tell us if we have done you justice." The man pleaded.

"I'm dreaming I have to be!" Demyx exclaimed as he nervously approached the statue. The people backed away and kept their heads bowed.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" the man asked.

Demyx couldn't speak. His whole body was numb from shock and utter disbelief. The statue was of him dressed in some kind of battle armour. He was holding a sword in his right hand but it was the object in his left hand that made Demyx's mouth drop open. He was holding up Ansem the Wise's severed head by his hair and a victorious expression was plastered on his face. Finally the blond found his voice and he screamed.

* * *

His body was numb as he breathed heavily. His fists were clenched near his head as he forced his body to sit up. A scowl formed on his lips and his cold eyes opened to take in his surroundings. The Emperor examined the chamber he had been dumped within and the anger was beginning to boil with him. The last thing he remembered was standing in his private chambers getting ready to play with his favourite pet when a force of magical energy literally tore him out of his world.

He recalled being sucked into dark liquid and brushing against something within that liquid prison. It had felt oddly familiar and then he had been expelled onto this hard, cold floor. Whoever did this was going to pay severely. No doubt the damn Rebellion was behind this pathetic attempt to kill him. Leon was a persistent son of a bitch when he wanted to be but Merlin had been executed two years ago so how could Leon cast this kind of spell?

This wouldn't be the first time the rebellion used magic to try and kill the dark Emperor but the last time they tried it Merlin had been publicly executed. The wizard was the last of his kind and now Demyx held the power in the worlds he had conquered. Whoever did this was going to be punished until they plead for a quick death. Demyx never granted a quick death to those who opposed him. Leon was behind this, he was sure of it.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Demyx snarled as he stood to his full height.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice asked and Demyx felt a grin touch his lips. There stood Leon, the leader of the Rebellion, brandishing that Gunblade of his.

"Hello to you too Leon." Demyx drawled. The Emperor stopped when he noticed something. Leon's hair was longer and he only had one scar on his face.

"What did you do with that mirror?" Leon demanded. Demyx raised an eyebrow before turning his head to the side and catching sight of a large mirror.

"What happened to that other scar Leon?" Demyx asked as he approached the man.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunet was in a fighting stance. "You won't leave here alive."

"I don't know where here is or how I got here but I am more than willing to learn." Demyx grinned at his prey. "As for you..." raising his right hand Demyx unleashed a bolt of lightning on Leon that sent the man flying through the air. "You're gonna beg for the death you so desire."

As Demyx tossed another lightning bolt at Leon he smiled, thinking about how he killed Larxene and stole her power. Oh yes, his ability to absorb the powers of his fallen enemies really came in handy at moments like this. After he got through with this pathetic human he would leave and go back to his castle.

Whatever happened to him Demyx was going to find answers.

* * *

**Note-**there will be a physical description of alternate Demyx in the next chapter while the Melodious Nocturne encounters Zexion and Axel. Till next time my lovelies! 


	2. The Broken Glass

**Chapter Two**

**The Broken Glass**

**_Dark Dimension_**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

This couldn't be happening. This was a really vivid nightmare and he was going to wake up at anytime. If Zexion were still alive Demyx would've been convinced that this was one of his Illusions and it was a really good one at that.

The blond stumbled away from the statue while the people all around him remained on the floor, terrified to look upon their Emperor. Demyx tried pinching his skin but that only caused his arm to flare up in pain and he was still trapped in this nightmare.

It had to have been that snake framed mirror. It was the only logical conclusion to this whole crazy scenario. That must have been way Xemnas wanted the mirror so badly. The Superior must know that it can take a person to another…world, dimension, reality?

Demyx couldn't think of a proper word for this place so he stuck with dimension. He was in an alternate dimension and the mirror was his ticket back home. He had to get back to that room and use the mirror.

"My Lord…are you well?" a woman asked meekly.

"No I'm not ok!" Demyx screamed out and the woman paled considerably.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed desperately. "Please don't punish me my Lord."

"Oh god…this is…" Demyx couldn't even speak anymore. He turned to open a portal but stopped when he saw a very familiar brunet walking towards him.

"Oh no…" Demyx swallowed fearfully when Sora approached him. He was so dead now.

"Lord Demyx, are you alright?" Sora demanded. The blond could only gape at the boy's attire.

Sora wasn't wearing his usual outfit and bright colours. Instead he was wearing skin tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. The boy also wore a skin tight black halter top that exposed his flat belly.

His hair was spiked up in its usual style but it was his eyes that made Demyx shiver. They resembled chips of ice. There was no emotion in those eyes whatsoever and the Nocturne suddenly wished the real Keyblade Master was here again.

Meanwhile Sora was staring at his master. The Emperor was dressed in a cloak, hiding his body from sight. Lord Demyx was never this shy when it came to his appearance and he used his body to get what he wanted sometimes, especially when it came to the palace slaves. His Lord's hair was also styled differently but the boy knew better than to question his master. He still possessed the whip marks from his last punishment.

The people were wise to remain on the ground as he approached his blond master. Sora had been alerted by Zexion when Demyx vanished from the palace without a single word. From what Zexion had told him Sora learned that the master had vanished in a flash of light. The Emperor had slaughtered anyone with magical skills but this could be the word of the Rebellion again. They won't stop until Demyx lies dead at their feet.

"Come with me your Majesty." Sora said quickly. "The Rebellion could be here."

"What Rebellion? What the hell is going on?" Demyx yelled out.

"You are unwell my Lord. Come with me." Sora beckoned.

"I don't understand! You're supposed to be my enemy! You're the Keyblade Master and I'm a member of Organization XIII!" Demyx was screaming by now.

"You've been afflicted with a spell." Sora snarled as he thought about the Rebellion. "They will suffer for this."

"Please, I don't understand! I fell through a mirror and ended up in this place!" the blond cried.

"My Lord, you were with Zexion all evening." Sora replied. At the mention of his favourite slave Demyx stopped and stared at Sora.

"Zexion is here?" he asked as his aqua eyes went wide.

"You vanished in front of him my Lord. If the Rebellion is behind this I have to get you to the palace." Sora said quickly.

Demyx was torn in two directions. On the one hand he wanted to leave this place. Everything was upside down and completely wrong. Sora looked like a trained killer and those cold eyes didn't belong on that face.

Demyx wanted to go home, back to his life and just forget about this horrible place. But when Sora mentioned Zexion it managed to change the blond's way of thinking. He felt something blossom in his chest at the realization of seeing Zexion again.

Before he could stop himself Demyx asked Sora to take him to Zexion. His mind was telling him to just go back through the mirror and leave this really bad dream behind forever. But something else was telling Demyx to go and see Zexion again, even if it would be for one more time. The Nocturne was ready to freely admit he was scared beyond words and the fact that Sora kept calling him his master was just highly unnerving.

"Why do you not teleport to the palace my Lord?" Sora inquired when Demyx walked away from the statue towards the brunet.

"Teleport?" Demyx was too lost in his thoughts concerning Zexion.

"Your dark portals my Lord." Sora replied. He had to find the cure for this bizarre affliction and soon.

"Oh right…" Demyx waved a hand and a dark portal opened to him. "To the Hollow Bastion castle right?"

"I will send Axel to your room once you have rested." Sora bowed.

"Axel's here too?" Demyx didn't know if he should be glad or angry at that fact.

"Please my Lord, go to the palace and rest. I shall deal with this." Sora motioned towards the people who were still lying on the ground.

"Ok…" Demyx nodded then he stepped into the portal.

When the Melodious Nocturne emerged from the portal he stepped out and into the Main Hall of the castle. The place looked the same as ever until Demyx's eyes settled on a very familiar red head standing in the centre of the room.

By the looks of things he had just finished cleaning the marble floor and Demyx noticed that the cloth was stained red. When Axel saw the blond he immediately dropped to his knees and kept his head lowered.

"M-Master!" Axel stammered fearfully. Demyx was certain and without a doubt that he had crossed over into the Twilight Zone.

"Axel?" Demyx murmured as he approached the shaking red head. "Please, get up."

"I just finished cleaning the blood out of the marble. Sora informed me when you vanished!" Axel cried pitifully. He was shaking nervously and he refused to look Demyx in the face.

"Axel…what happened to you?" Demyx backed away in shock when he saw the state Axel was in.

The red head was painfully thin to the point Demyx could actually see his bones. Axel had always been thin but he looked like he had been starved. His wild red hair was still the same as were those vibrant green eyes.

Demyx noticed that those eyes were a dull green glass colour. He was wearing black cotton pants and a red top that exposed most of his body. He was also bare foot and he bent down to quickly retrieve the bloody wash cloth from the marble floor.

"I'm glad you're safe my Lord." Axel stammered as he backed away.

"Gods Axel, what happened to you?" Demyx was still shocked by the cocky red head's attitude and appearance.

"I do not know what you mean sir." Axel whispered.

"You look like you've been starved!" Demyx cried and Axel flinched away from him.

"It is not my time to receive a meal my Lord. I still have my duties to attend to." Axel murmured.

"This isn't you Axel." Demyx was on the verge of pulling out his hair. "You're supposed to be pushy and arrogant and annoying and pulling pranks on me!"

"Never my Lord!" Axel cried out then he fell to his knees again. "I would never do such a thing to you!"

"Axel..." Demyx tailed off, unsure of what to say anymore. He reached out for the red head but stopped when Axel yelped and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed hysterically. "I didn't mean to back away master. Please, don't punish me again!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you Axel I swear!" Demyx tried to calm the man down. Eventually Axel stopped panicking and looked straight at Demyx.

"What would you have me do master?" Axel murmured quietly. Demyx couldn't believe his eyes and ears as Axel bowed low once again, waiting for his orders.

"D-Do you know where Zexion is?" Demyx asked quickly.

"He is in your private chambers my Lord." Axel looked at Demyx with confusion marring his features.

"And where are they again?" Demyx questioned. If he could talk to Zexion then he could get more answers. Zexion was the scientist of the group after all.

"You do not know sir?" Axel asked before he could prevent the words. His glassy eyes went wide as he started shaking again. "I didn't mean to question you sir."

"Please, just tell me where the chambers are Axel. Something really bizarre is going on and I need to talk to Zexion." Demyx pleaded.

"Your private chambers are on the top floor my Lord." Axel replied quickly. "The Old Church is your Throne Room and your chambers are directly next to the Throne Room."

"Thanks Axel." Demyx opened a portal and stepped through, leaving an extremely confused and scared red head behind.

Demyx stepped out of the portal and into the place that was supposed to be the castle's church. The room was indeed a Throne Room and Demyx stopped to stare at the chamber in he was now standing in. A large throne carved out of obsidian lay under a stained glass window.

The window had images of red skinned dragons, dozens of Heartless and there was a image of Demyx wearing battle armour in the middle of it all. Torches lined the black walls and Demyx noticed that two rows of tables had been set up. Food and wine lay on top of the long wooden tables.

There were cushions lying on the floor next to the west wall and various instruments were set up. By the looks of things someone had gone to a lot of trouble setting up this feast. Demyx moved quickly through the chamber until he came to a door next to the throne.

Taking a breath Demyx pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was amazing and Demyx just had to take everything in. The bed was king size with black silk sheets and blue silk drapes. The furniture looked to be the most expensive in all the worlds and the most beautiful.

Pieces of art and various paintings hung from the walls. A large window provided him with a view down into the main city. The room had an ocean scent lingering within it. Demyx almost felt at home in this room if it weren't for the insane circumstances he was in. Demyx approached the window but stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

Turing around Demyx's aqua eyes fell upon Zexion and his jaw hit the floor.

* * *

The Emperor scowled as he walked towards Leon. The brunet was writhing in pain on the floor and it gave Demyx time to examine the room he was in.

The last time he checked this was not his Treasure Room and the guards would've caught Leon trying to sneak into the castle. Sora would've been on the lookout for the Rebellion. The assassin has never failed Demyx yet and for his sake Sora better not start now.

"You disappoint me Leon. I thought you'd have more fight in you." Demyx kicked the brunet hard in the stomach.

"What are you?" Leon coughed up blood. Demyx has used his ability to manipulate time to move faster than Leon during the battle.

"I am your Emperor you insolent dog!" Demyx growled then he kicked Leon again. The force of his blows was enough to crack bones.

"You're from...Organization XIII..." Leon choked out amide the pain.

"What is this Organization XIII?" Demyx got down on one knee next to Leon. The brunet couldn't talk now that Demyx had broken a few of his ribs. "I'll find out for myself."

The blond stood up to his full height and grabbed hold of Lionheart. The Emperor was dressed in his preferred outfit next to the battle armour. He was wearing leather pants with black boots that ended below his knees and silver chains dangling from his hips.

On his torso was a black skin tight sleeveless top covered with a fishnet. He was wearing black gloves and his spiky blond hair stood up from his head. His ears were pierced with multiple rings and he wore a silver necklace in the shape of a wolf's head. He didn't carry a weapon at the moment but that was about to be remedied.

"You always were a pain in my ass Leon. Too bad I won't be able to execute you like I did with Strife." Demyx grabbed Leon by the hair and lifted him up. "Say hi to your lover for me."

With a smile on his face Demyx drove Lionheart through Leon's stomach, coating the blade in blood until it exited through his lower back. Demyx pulled the blade out when Leon slumped to the floor. Smiling the blond carried the bloodied sword with him as he left the room behind to begin his investigation of this strange new world.

At least now he wouldn't have Leon to deal with.


	3. On The Other Side

**Chapter Three**

**On The Other Side**

**_Dark Dimension_**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

Words were trapped within his suddenly painfully tight throat and all reasoning fled from his mind as Demyx drank in the sight of Zexion that stood before him. The Cloaked Schemer was leaning against the marble wall, his body jutting out provocatively.

His one visible eye had a lustful glaze swirling within the silver iris and a sultry look was on his beautiful face. Aside from the expression on Zexion's face, which was giving Demyx a nosebleed, the outfit finished the Melodious Nocturne.

Zexion wasn't wearing anything to cover his beautiful torso. Instead golden hoops were circling his upper arms and rings decorated his fingers. There were silver hoops in his ears and the number VI tattooed near his right hip bone.

He was wearing a sea blue material that covered his legs although there was a slit up the right, revealing his long creamy leg. There was a golden chain placed around his belly and it hung low around his hips. His feet were bare but Demyx noticed golden and sapphire anklets on his ankles.

Demyx had only ever seen Zexion in the Organization cloak but this vision was a dream come true for the water user. Just because he didn't have a heart it didn't mean his libido was dormant.

More than often enough Demyx had erotic fantasies revolving around the stoic Number VI. There was something about Zexion that just pulled Demyx towards him. It could be called a force of gravity but Demyx had always felt that pull towards Zexion. He never acted on it though.

He swallowed thickly as the stunning beauty before him pushed away from the wall and made his way towards Demyx. The blond didn't know what to do at that moment.

He was beyond ecstatic to see Zexion alive and well in this world but there was also the problem of having him dressed up like some sort of sex slave. Demyx could've fainted right then and there when he noticed a collar around Zexion's pale throat. It was gold and looked like some sort of dog collar.

"I'm glad you're safe my Lord but your new attire is…unexpected." Zexion said silkily. His one visible eye narrowed slightly when he took in Demyx's appearance. "And your hair has changed my Lord."

"Oh…ah…" Demyx didn't know how to respond. All brain function had ceased for him.

"But I do like it master." Zexion ran a hand down Demyx's chest. "I was so worried about you when you vanished like that."

"Z-Zexy?" Demyx stammered thickly. This sultry sex god couldn't be Zexion, the Ice King.

"Yes my Lord?" that one silver eye glittered beautifully.

"I-I need your help." Demyx squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Zexion glanced into Demyx's eyes then he backed away.

"Something's happened Zexion." Demyx cried and he backed away from the window. "I think I fell through a mirror and now I'm in this crazy world!"

"Lord Demyx…" Zexion wasn't sure how to respond to this manner his Lord was now displaying.

"Please believe me Zexion! You were always the smartest one in Organization XIII!" Demyx pleaded.

"But master, there is no Organization XIII. I have never been part of such a thing." Zexion murmured. He had to retrieve the medical official quickly. The master was evidently sick.

"But you were Number VI! You have it tattooed on your hip!" Demyx was getting desperate. "I met Axel! That was not the Axel I know! He looked like someone was hurting him!"

"But master, that is my slave number." Zexion stated. "And as for Axel he received his punishment yesterday at your order."

"S-Slave?" Demyx choked. Surely he had misheard that last one. "P-Punishment?"

"You need to rest master. I'll fetch the doctor." Zexion was about to leave but Demyx reached out and grabbed his thin wrist.

"Please Zexion." Demyx cried, on the verge of tears. "Tell me who you are in this world!"

"You're my master, I'm your slave. I have been for favourite three years."

The Melodious Nocturne felt all the air leave his burning lungs. Zexion was a slave…his slave? Everything was wrong. Zexion should be a self assured scientist; he was the Cloaked Schemer, one of the Original Six.

Demyx felt a terrible headache consume his senses as he slumped against the wall. He couldn't take anymore of this. First there was the statue then the people bowing to him then Sora. But to see Zexion like this…a slave for him, it was too much…Demyx passed out.

Zexion had seen many strange things during his life. His home world had been conquered by Lord Demyx three years ago and he became a slave for the brutal Emperor as a result.

His world, Twilight Town, was now part of the Empire that stretched across the Known Worlds. The feast tonight would mark the beginning of that true Empire and the royalty from each of the worlds were due to arrive soon for the banquet.

When Demyx passed out Zexion placed him on the bed then he quickly left his slumbering master. Something terrible had happened to the Emperor when he vanished into that light.

His outfit, his hair, his attitude, everything was so different. Zexion had known something was wrong the second Demyx saw him wearing his favoured outfit. Any other time Demyx would've thrown Zexion onto the bed, tied him up and fucked him raw.

Zexion was the prized slave, the favourite and the one who got treated better than all the others. Demyx was known to take a slave from each world he conquered and the world that didn't bow to his rule he destroyed.

The lavender haired man shuddered as he thought about the destruction of the Land of Dragons. That world had become nothing but a wasteland after Demyx unleashed the Heartless on it.

"Sora!" Zexion felt relief when he saw the assassin enter the castle.

"Is Lord Demyx back?" Sora demanded harshly.

"Yes, but something is terribly wrong with him." Zexion said but Sora held up a hand.

"I know Zexion. Either magic has been cast or...he is telling the truth." Sora said lowly.

"About coming from another world through a mirror?" Zexion snorted.

"It doesn't matter now." Sora waved his hand. "The banquet begins in a few hours and the people will expect to see the Emperor."

"If the master remains the way he is that will be impossible." Zexion replied. Sora scowled at the beautiful slave.

"Then help him Zexion. You're his favourite fuck toy. You should be able to make him presentable until I sort this mess out." Sora growled.

"Has anyone else been in contact with the master?" Sora asked the slave.

"Yes. He told me he spoke to Axel." Zexion crossed his arms.

"He'll be in the market now." Sora rubbed his head. "I'll talk to him once he gets back. Return to the master's quarters and prepare him."

"Very well." Zexion turned and left the Main Hall. He knew better than to cancel the banquet.

Zexion made his way back to the Throne Room to prepare for the quest's arrival. If the affliction refused to dissipate then Zexion would have to make sure his master made it through the feast. The lavender haired slave scowled as he thought about the look in Demyx's eyes. There was innocence...an innocence in those aqua depths. If the Rebellion somehow managed to cast a spell then it was a damn good one.

Axel walked quickly through the Hollow Bastion marketplace, making sure his body didn't hit anyone else. It was an inbuilt instinct to avoid all contact from other people.

Thanks to his master Axel was unable to withstand the touch of another, be it male or female. The red head winced when someone brushed his arm but he no longer ran off at the merest touch. He was finished making the errand run across the market for the feast tonight. Thinking about the feast forced Axel to think about his master.

Demyx had conquered Port Royal and taken Axel as a slave. The number VIII was branded onto his right shoulder to let people know he belonged to the Emperor. The last time someone had touched Demyx's property he had personally cut the man's hands off.

Zexion was the pampered slave, the one who rarely got beaten or starved for days on end. Axel used to be as hot and as deadly as the fire he once used but Demyx had driven that passion right out of him. He was little more than a machine now, just going through the motions and being an obedient slave.

The Emperor had been afflicted with something, that much as blatantly obvious and it would affect the outcome of the Imperial Joining. The master had worked too long for his Empire to fall now but this spell or sickness was going to prevent that.

Axel made sure he had enough Potions and Antidotes before turning around and heading back towards the castle. All slaves and castle guards were able to access the lift to the castle at any given time. The red head made his way back towards the castle, completely unaware of the blue eyed blond watching him with burning eyes.

* * *

Cloud Strife could honestly say that he was worried about Leon. The brunet had left a while ago to clear out the Restoration Site of any other Heartless and Dusks.

Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, Cid and Sora were back at the house in the Bailey but Leon hadn't come back. Cloud knew without a doubt the tall brunet could handle himself in a fight so where the hell was he? Cloud informed the others he was going to see if he could find Leon in the Restoration Site.

The spiky haired blond dashed through the Bailey and up the metallic pathway that would take him to the Restoration Site and Ansem's Study.

Leon was probably at the computer in Ansem's Study but it was still unusual for the brunet not to check in with the others. Cloud made his way into the corridors that would take him to Ansem's Study. The swordsman stopped when he made it to the door to the study. His eyes were drawn to red droplets on the floor.

"Blood…" he murmured quietly then he quickly shoved the door open. "What the hell?" he saw a corridor that wasn't there before and the blood continued on towards another door.

"Leon!" Cloud ran towards the new door then he shoved it open. He stopped in his tracks to take in the scene before him.

He was in some sort of treasure room but Cloud didn't see the heaps of gold or the strange looking mirror leaning against the wall. All he could see and comprehend in that one moment was Leon lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. There was a large pool of the crimson fluid near the mirror and a trial of it led to where Leon was now.

"Leon!" Cloud dropped to the brunet's side and turned him over. He felt the colour leave his face when he saw the wound in Leon's belly.

"S-Strife?" Leon choked up blood.

"Who did this?" Cloud demanded as he used a Potion. He began to panic when the Potion didn't work. He didn't have any Cure magic and he knew Leon didn't have anything.

"M-Mirror…" Leon muttered as his eyes began to flutter.

"Don't fall asleep on me Leonhart!" Cloud growled. The brunet was shivering in Cloud's grasp. "Keep awake Leon. I'm gonna get you back to Merlin."

"H-He came t-through the mirror…" Leon cried out in pain when Cloud tore off a piece of his black shirt to cover the wound.

"Keep talking to me Leonhart." Cloud lifted the man into his arms.

"Took…Lionheart…" Leon groaned as Cloud ran out through the corridors. Leon began coughing up more blood. "The…mirror…"

"Just stay with me Leonhart." Cloud dashed through the Bailey. Merlin's House had never seemed so far away before.

"Hurts…" Leon moaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Dammit Leon!" Cloud cried as he finally reached Merlin's House. "Who did this to you?"

"Organization…the mirror…he came through…the mirror…he must've…" Leon cried out in pain.

"Hold on you bastard." Cloud said through gritted teeth.

Finally the blond shoved open the door with his foot and rushed in, ignoring the cries of the others around him. He placed the wounded brunet on the bed and screamed at Aerith and Merlin to start using Cura spells.

Yuffie was yelling at Cloud to tell her what happened to Leon while Sora stood in shock. Cid was nowhere in sight but Cloud didn't care about that now. Donald and Goofy were with the King now and Cloud grabbed some bandages to stop the flow of blood from the stab wound.

"What the hell happened to him?" Yuffie cried.

"I found him in Ansem's Study. He was in a treasure room." Cloud answered as he applied pressure to the wound.

"What treasure room?" Aerith gasped as he tried casting a Curaga but it didn't work.

"Come on Leon." Cloud growled. "Don't you dare leave us now."

"It's not working!" Sora cried as he too tried to use a Cura spell. Blood stained Leon's lips and his chin but he managed to open his stormy eyes.

"Cloud?" he whispered so softly but the blond heard him all the same.

"I'm right here Leon. We're gonna get you patched up soon ok." The blond swordsman affirmed.

"Listen…please." Leon gasped weakly. "The mirror…that guy from the Organization…vanished then this other one…emerged from the mirror."

"Someone from the Organization did this to you?" Sora hissed. Whoever it was he was going to make them pay dearly for this.

"He fell…into the mirror…this other guy came out." Leon arched his body as pain flared through him.

"Don't talk anymore Leon." Cloud ordered as Merlin and Aerith tried some more Curaga spells. Sora used an Elixir but nothing worked on the brunet.

"Why isn't it working?" Yuffie yelled at Merlin.

"He may have been injured too long." Merlin quickly went through his books to try and find something to help Leon.

"Sorry…" Leon whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. Cloud was still clutching Leon's hand, his head and heart unwilling to accept this even as Leon stopped breathing.

* * *

**Note-**Please don't kill me! In the next chapter you shall see more of Dark Demyx as I like to call him. Please stay tuned and I shall end your suspense soon enough. Also I hope you guys liked Zexion's outfit…or lack thereof. 


	4. Dark Blue Eyes

**Chapter Four**

**Dark Blue Eyes**

As the Emperor of a vast Imperial Empire that stretched out across the known worlds Demyx was used to being worshipped whenever he went but this kind of disrespect was making him sick and angry.

The people didn't pay any notice to him even though he was holding a bloodied Gunblade in his hand and his appearance alone was enough to make his enemies shiver in fear and respect. He was the Master of Darkness and this people should cower in his presence.

Hollow Bastion was not how he left it either. His victory statue was missing and the world was much more…colourful. The people laughed and were happy and paid him no attention in the least.

He would enjoy making them submit to his will like he has done to so many other worlds. His eyes settled on the castle that served as his headquarters and base of operations for any invasion plans. Demyx looked thoughtful then he clicked his fingers and summoned nearby Heartless.

"I'm still the nastiest bastard around." He grinned. Only the true Master of Darkness could bend the Heartless to his will.

He dismissed the black creatures then he made his way towards the castle. He could easily use a dark portal but he wanted to investigate this world further.

Despite the obvious lack of discipline and rule this world was rather intriguing. The Dark Lord passed through the Bailey and onwards towards the lift that would take him into the castle. He was actually curious to see what had become of the place in this world. When he reached the outskirts of the main town Demyx stopped when he saw a dark portal open before him.

Demyx was surprised to see Saix emerge from the portal. The blue haired man still possessed that X shaped scar on between his amber coloured eyes. He was wearing a black cloak and he was glaring at Demyx.

The Dark Lord was forced to hold back his grin as the glare was replaced by surprise on Saix's face. Apparently the sight of Demyx wearing a skin tight outfit and carrying a bloodied Gunblade wasn't a natural occurrence. The blond hefted the sword onto his shoulder as Saix approached him.

"You were supposed to be back with that mirror by now Number IX." Saix growled in an annoyed tone. "The Superior will not tolerate another failure on your part."

"The Superior?" Demyx purred. "And who would that be?"

"Is this your attempt at a pathetic joke?" Saix crossed his arms. "Xemnas is considering turning you into a Dusk for your failures."

"I don't believe this!" Demyx laughed. "Xemnas is the Superior? This is really a fucked up world."

"What is wrong with you Number IX?" Saix growled as he summoned his weapon.

"So Saix wants to play dirty does he?" Demyx grinned as he brought the Gunblade up into a fighting stance. "I can do that."

"You are not Demyx." Saix snarled. What had happened to the melodious Nocturne on that mission?

"But I am...I just don't belong here that's all. This place is too...nice for my tastes." Demyx drawled.

"Who are you?" Saix demanded. The Lunar Diviner felt a shiver of something close to fear chill his spine when Demyx smiled at him.

"I'm the man who's going to conquer this place." Demyx gripped Lionheart. "And you're more than willing to join me."

"You're insane." Saix gripped his own weapon tight.

"I really don't wanna scar that pretty face again." Demyx pouted. Before Saix could move Demyx raised his hand and unleashed a bolt of lightning on the blue haired man.

"Impossible! You cannot posses the lightning element!" Saix yelled out in agony. He was lying on his side on the ground.

"I possess a lot more than that." Demyx grabbed Saix by the throat. "Do you wanna see what I can do?"

"Demyx..." Saix choked as the blond squeezed. Demyx grinned as he dropped Saix onto he floor then grabbed his right hand.

"You made me cranky. Now tell me who do you work for?" Demyx asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Xemnas is our Superior, Number I of the Organization." Saix growled. Demyx drank in this information for later on.

"That wasn't the right answer." Demyx ran his palm over Saix's fingers then he grabbed the index finger and yanked it back.

"Ahhhh!" Saix screamed as his finger broke. Demyx was already reaching for the next one.

"Now tell me who you work for?" the blond asked again.

"Xemnas is our leader!" Saix yelled defiantly. He screamed when Demyx broke another finger.

"You're being very stubborn." Demyx sighed as he gently caressed Saix's face. "But I always do enjoy breaking new toys."

"I will kill you for this Demyx!" Saix howled as Demyx broke another finger.

"Then go back to your precious master and inform him of a new world order." Demyx released Saix's hand. "Tell him Demyx is taking over."

The blond could see Saix mulling the offer over. The blue haired man wanted to attack Demyx, that was without a doubt. But this blond possessed abilities he should have and for now the Lunar Diviner would leave and deliver the message to Xemnas.

Demyx grinned when Saix vanished into a dark portal, leaving the blond alone again. The Dark Lord made his way to the lift of the castle but something stopped him. Xemnas wanted that mirror and Leon had mentioned something about it as well.

Turning back Demyx opened up a dark portal and walked through. He stepped back into the treasure room and stopped when he noticed Leon wasn't there. The large pool of blood brought a smile to Demyx's lips though.

With that amount of blood loss Leon wouldn't have survived. The mirror stood up against the wall and Demyx took a closer look at it. It had a beautiful black frame with a snake carving. The glass was perfect and possessed a rippling effect.

"Did this bring me here?" he wondered aloud. That had to be the logical explanation for this insane scenario. "Very interesting..."

He gingerly pushed the mirror away from the wall and he was surprised to learn that it wasn't that heavy. Grinning he laid the mirror back against the wall then he chanted a Glamour Spell to camouflage it.

Demyx opened up another portal and walked through so that he was now standing near the lift of the castle. From what he could see of the castle Demyx realised that from the outside it looked the same as always. Once he inspected the castle he would retrieve the mirror then make his plans to uncover more about this Organization and Xemnas.

* * *

Cloud was numb. His body, his heart, his soul...he was completely numb to the world around him. There was only one thing he could comprehend in his pain fogged mind. Leon was dead.

The stoic brunet warrior who pulled them through the battles with the Heartless and who was trying to restore Radiant Garden was dead. Cloud was vaguely aware of Yuffie sobbing along with Aerith. Merlin and Cid were too shocked to have any kind of reaction at the moment.

The blond couldn't move his suddenly cold body. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Leon's bloodied corpse lying on the bed now stained crimson. Those stormy eyes would no longer open.

That voice would no longer admonish the blond swordsman or welcome him home. No longer would those beautiful lips turn up into a soft smile or turn down into a scowl that still managed to make Leon appear beautiful. He was gone, never coming back, just another lifeless corpse.

Sora collapsed to his knees as his pained sobbing took over. Donald and Goofy were trying to comfort the boy despite their own tears and heartache. Sora couldn't believe this was happening.

Leon wasn't supposed to be dead. He was always the tough one, the guy who always came through and made it through a fight no matter what. The Keyblade Master was crying so hard he lurched forward, his throat in agony as the tears continued to flow relentlessly.

"Leon!" Sora wailed helplessly.

"This can't be happening!" Yuffie sobbed as Aerith held the girl.

"Leon..." Aerith moaned as she sobbed along with Yuffie. Merlin and Cid stood rigid but the tears were clearly flowing from their eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cid whispered brokenly.

Cloud felt as if someone had reached in and ripped his still beating heart from his chest and threw it into the gutter. He didn't care; let the thing rot like the useless lump of meat it was.

What was the point of having a heart once the one it beat for is now dead?

Cloud wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill whoever did this...instead he got up and left the house, ignoring the screams of Yuffie and Aerith to come back. There was one other thing swirling around in his pained mind.

"The mirror..." he muttered as he made his way back to that hidden chamber in the study room. Leon talked about the mirror and the Organization member.

"You came through here..." Cloud gripped his sword as red hot anger coursed through his body. He wanted to find whoever did this...he wanted Leon back...he wanted revenge.

As he stood before the mirror Cloud ran his fingers along the snake frame. His fingers finally brushed against the switch and he pressed the black stone into the frame. He stepped back when he mirror activated, the glass transforming into a swirling pool of blue liquid.

Cloud stared at the shimmering pool as he thought over his options. He could step through and find the one responsible for killing Leon. He blond man swallowed the lump in his throat. It all seemed too surreal to him.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered hoping that his friends could somehow hear him. All his reasoning was yelling at him to turn the thing off and go back. "Leon's dead..."

That knowledge and those two words were enough to blind Cloud to any sense of reason. He knew he wasn't the only one in pain. He heard Yuffie and Sora's devastation as they sobbed out their grief along with Aerith.

Cloud set his resolve in stone as he reached out and touched the mirror's liquid surface. Leon had wanted him to see what the mirror had to offer, of that he was sure.

He could only hope that he found the one responsible for taking Leon's life. Without that stoic brunet Cloud had never felt so lost and all he craved now was the blood of the one responsible.

* * *

**Note-**kind of a short chapter but the next one will be longer and we'll be going back to Demyx and Zexion. Also Axel is dragged into circumstances he'd rather avoid. Stayed tuned guys! Also I am in an extremely happy mood coz my Dad bought me Bahamut-Sin, Advent Children Cloud Strife, Kingdom Hearts Jack Skellington and Axel figurines for my birthday. I'm gonna love playing with my new toys, hehe!! 


	5. A Fragile World

**Chapter Five**

**A Fragile World**

He watched the red haired God walk back to the castle, back to the hell hole his life had become since Port Royal was taken by the Emperor. He looked the same, tall and lanky with vibrant crimson hair and green eyes you could fall into for eternity.

Roxas noticed how Axel shied away from any form of human contact, his eyes always wide and fearful as he walked through the Marketplace to buy supplies. Roxas wanted to go to him, to let him know that his best friend was still alive.

They were more than just best friends though. They had been together since childhood, shared their first kiss together and when Roxas was sixteen and Axel twenty they become one. Some people called their relationship unhealthy but Roxas wouldn't trade it for anything.

Then that bastard Demyx came and everything was ruined. He had been separated from Axel during a raid on the town but Leon had found him before Demyx could. He was the Keyblade Master after all and a wanted prize for the Emperor.

"I'll get you back Axel." Roxas muttered with conviction.

"You shouldn't watch him like that." A deep voice broke through his thoughts.

"He's wasting away in that place Leon." Roxas snarled through gritted teeth.

"It can't be helped. You're part of the Rebellion. If Axel goes missing and you're spotted near him then Demyx will come down on us." Leon pointed out stonily.

"It's been two years Leon. I want him back." Roxas snapped irritably.

"You'll get him Roxas, but for now we need to continue with the plan." The scarred brunet grabbed Roxas by the arm.

"Fine." Roxas replied angrily.

"You're the Keyblade Master. We need you Roxas." Leon said stiffly.

"But you want to kill Demyx yourself." Roxas finished for him.

"It's the only thing I live for now...since Cloud." Leon choked slightly. Roxas sighed sadly as he watched the sadness wash over the stoic man.

"It wasn't your fault Leon." Roxas sighed heavily. "Demyx will pay for Cloud's death."

"Yeah...come on, the others are waiting for us." Leon led the way back to Headquarters, his mind consumed with thoughts of vengeance and a beautiful smile that belonged to his blond lover.

Demyx slowly opened his as orange light spilled across his face. His headache was long gone by now and all he felt was a sense of fear and apprehension. His body felt heavy and he sat up slowly to get his bearings.

He was lying on a bed with blue and black silk and the window had been opened to allow a cool breeze to sweep across the room. The Melodious Nocturne soon remembered the events leading up to this moment and he swallowed thickly. He had been hoping that it had all been a really wacky dream. Was he the whipping boy of some higher power? Sighing he got off the comfy bed and stretched.

The heat was getting a little too much so Demyx quickly stripped off his cloak until he was standing in only his leather pants, boots and a skin tight aqua blue belly top. He had to get back to that god damn mirror and go home.

He really didn't care if Xemnas was going to punish him again, he would gladly welcome it if it meant leaving this bizarre place behind. But there was the problem of finding Zexion alive in this world. Demyx didn't want to leave the lilac haired man so soon after finding him again.

As he pondered on getting back to the mirror an idea came to him. Surely Zexion couldn't be happy being a slave to such a vicious and cruel ruler right? Demyx would ask the man to come back with him through the mirror.

It would be tough explaining everything to the Superior but he would cross that bridge once he came to it. Right now he needed to get out of this castle and retrieve the mirror from the treasure room. He made a move to approach the door but stopped when it opened and Zexion entered the chamber.

"Are you feeling any better sir?" he questioned when he shut the door.

"Not too good actually." Demyx moaned.

"Has the spell worn off yet my lord?" Zexion prayed o the Gods his master was back to normal.

"What spell?" Demyx questioned then his eyes went wide. "But I'm not under any spell! I told you I came through a mirror."

"This is worse than I thought." Zexion muttered but Demyx didn't hear him.

"Zexion...I have to go and get the mirror back." Demyx got to the point quickly. The visible lilac coloured eye stared at the blond.

"You cannot leave now master. The banquet will begin within the hour." Zexion replied.

"I can't stay here Zexion." Demyx wrung his hands together.

"Please," Zexion grasped Demyx's hands in his own. "You must come to the banquet tonight."

"I can't!" Demyx was near tears now.

"If you come tonight then I'll go with you to find your mirror." It was desperate but Zexion had no other choice right now.

"You promise?" Demyx pouted. Zexion blinked at the action, his master never pouted before. It made him look...cute.

"I promise master but for now change into your clothing and follow me." The dark haired man moved towards a large dressing cabinet.

"But now do i act?" Demyx panicked as Zexion placed clothes on the bed.

"Follow my instructions my lord." Zexion said soothingly.

"This is insane!" the blond gasped. "I can't do this."

"You can pull this off my lord...I shall make it all worth it later on." A sexy grin spread across Zexion's face and Demyx came so close to creaming his pants.

"Hey Zexion," Demyx called when the lilac haired man turned back to the cabinet. "Call me Demyx, please."

"As you wish Demyx." When Zexion flashed another saucy grin Demyx whimpered and used freezing cold water to cool down his growing problem.

The Throne Room was abuzz with activity and talking. Representatives from the Known Worlds were gathered around the tables waiting for their Emperor to emerge and begin the feast. The Royal Assassin stood calmly next to the black throne, his hands resting on his blade hilts.

Sora was the best assassin in Hollow Bastion, maybe in the worlds and he was fiercely loyal to his Emperor. Sora scowled at anyone who attempted to make conversation with him but then silence filled the chamber when Zexion made an appearance.

The favourite slave made his way to the black throne and whispered something in Sora's ear that caused the assassin to smile coldly. With a nod he waved Zexion off and the lilac haired slave made his way back to the private chambers.

Everyone in the Throne Room held their breath as they waited for their Emperor to make his entrance. Soon the door to the private chambers opened and Zexion emerged along with Demyx. The crowd held their breath when they saw their Lord.

People were wise not to comment on his bizarre new hairstyle but his clothing left little to anyone's imagination. He was wearing skin tight leather along with silver chains around his hips. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with an aqua coloured hater top.

In one hand he was holding a golden leash that was attached to the collar around Zexion's throat. Demyx's obvious discomfort didn't go unnoticed by the people present in the Throne Room but no one said anything about it.

"I am glad you are well my Lord." Sora spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"Thank you." Demyx muttered as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the leash.

"I believe my master wishes to see this new merchandise he was offered last month." Zexion spoke up quickly.

"Yes!" Demyx yelled then he quickly calmed down when everyone stared at him. "Yes I would like to see the merchandise."

"Very well my Lord." Sora bowed then approached one of the guards.

"How can you allow this to happen to yourself?" Demyx whispered to Zexion who was curled up around his feet like a dog.

"You love this my Lord." Zexion replied. "I never fail to please."

"But it's demeaning!" Demyx hissed. He wanted nothing more than to take the damn collar from Zexion throat but the lilac haired slave warned Demyx to keep it on and use the leash.

"The merchandise will be brought up immediately." Sora interrupted.

Demyx didn't say anything but he waved his hand indicating to the people gathered in the hall to continue eating. They looked confused and worried but said nothing and went back to their meals. Zexion had told Demyx that he would be expected to make a speech concerning the Empire but the blond didn't have the slightest idea how he should talk to this crowd. He wasn't a leader! He just wanted to go home.

"Here he is my Lord." A male voice yelled. Demyx had to stop his jaw from dropping when he recognized Hades, God of the Underworld.

"What have you got?" Demyx couldn't believe he managed to keep his voice even.

"I've only brought you the next best slave you could wish for!" Hades grinned as he waved his hands dramatically.

"That would be the gift you ordered for Sora wouldn't it master?" Zexion spoke up. "You wanted to get him something for his service."

"And I've brought the perfect thing!" Hades waved to a cloth covered box. "Allow me."

He grabbed the cloth and tore it off the box to reveal a steel cage and the person lying within it. Long silver hair covered the face but the figure was male. He was wearing a torn pair of silver pants but his torso was exposed. Sora felt on the verge of drooling at the sight of this silver haired Adonis.

He wanted to see the face. As if Hades had read his mind the black clad God kicked the cage savagely until the slave woke up. He could only sit up and when he raised his head Sora grinned. Stunningly beautiful...that was how Sora would describe this vision.

"What is his name?" Sora asked Hades who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"He calls himself Riku." Hades replied. "Quite a catch isn't he?"

"What do you think master?" Zexion purred as he looked up at a stunned Demyx.

"He's..." Demyx didn't know what to say so he stuck to what Zexion told him. "Sora can have him."

"Excellent choice my Lord!" Hades called his hands and the cage vanished.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Sora purred as he approached the silent slave. "You've got such pretty eyes."

"Take him to your chamber." Zexion interrupted. "I'm sure my Lord would agree."

"Yeah...do that Sora." Demyx said steadily.

Sora grinned as he grabbed Riku by the arm and pulled him away from the Throne Room. While Zexion told Demyx to pay Hades for the slave all Demyx could think about was getting the hell out of this hellish world. The banquet continued while Demyx got lost in his thoughts, all the while welcoming the warmth of Zexion's body against his own.

* * *

During this feast and Riku's purchasing the mirror in the treasure room was activated and a blond swordsman stumbled out and into the world that was a mirror of his own. Revenge filled his heart and anger spurred him onwards through the door and out into the street. The place was deserted but Cloud didn't care about being seen or not.

The street wasn't how Cloud remembered it and he felt something akin to fear claw at his heart. He saw a statue of a man holding up a severed head for display and he felt sickened at the sight. This place was Hollow Bastion, he could see the castle in the distance and he recognized the Marketplace but everything here held a dark aura about it. Cloud felt as if the place was choking him, snuffing out all the light he had.

It didn't matter anyway. Leon was dead, lying back at Merlin's House with, just a corpse now. Cloud fought back the tears that were coming out, he had a job to do first and that was to find out where Leon's killer had come from. As he walked towards the place where Merlin's House should be he stopped when a tall figure emerged from the darkness and Cloud Strife came face to face with Squall Leonhart.

* * *

**Note-**I suffered serious writer's block with this story but after finishing 'The Sorcerer Myde' I was struck with inspiration. Next up we have Leon and Cloud's confrontation, more on Roxas and Axel and Riku settling into life as a slave. Also see what Dark Demyx gets up to when he encounters someone else from the Organization. 


	6. Take Away The Sunshine

**Chapter Six**

**Take Away The Sunshine**

After escorting Roxas back to the safety of the Rebellion's Headquarters the stoic brunet known as Leon wandered along the empty Marketplace. Curfew had started and the people had quickly gone back to their homes before Sora and his guards patrolled the area.

Leon had no fear of getting caught and even if they did catch him he would paint the Marketplace with their blood before surrendering. His grip on Lionheart tightened as his thoughts drifted to images of his own death, most likely at the hands of either Sora or his master Demyx. Dying wouldn't be so bad anyway...at least he would see Cloud again if the Gods were merciful.

Images of the beautiful blond with the breathtaking smile and the brightest blue eyes filled his mind and Leon allowed a true smile to touch his lips. Leon had Cloud both came from the same world, they had known each other since childhood and they escaped when Demyx took over. Merlin had been part of the Rebellion before Demyx had him executed publicly for the use of high level magic. Despite that and the fact that an Empire now stretched across the Known Worlds Leon still had hope and light because Cloud was there with him. Before Demyx and his army came to power Leon and Cloud had their lives planned out.

Cloud had been such an innocent soul before the darkness. He managed to bring a smile to anyone's face. He wasn't a warrior but he possessed a strong heart and sense of justice. Cloud was their light and the day he was murdered Leon lost the only good thing he ever had.

Demyx had caught Cloud breaking into the castle on a recon mission and as punishment and a warning Cloud had been executed. Leon remembered standing in the shadows, out of sight as Cloud was placed on a cross and crucified. It had taken him hours to die.

"I miss you Sunshine." Leon whispered hoarsely. He couldn't even give Cloud a decent burial. Demyx had seen to that. "I'll make him pay for everything he's done."

"_Problems aren't always solved with a sword Leon_." He smiled as he fondly remembered that moment with Cloud.

"My sword is all I have left." The brunet walked on through the dark Marketplace.

When he came to the centre of town with the statue of Demyx and the severed head of Ansem Leon scowled and spat on the object. He hated this world with such passion. He hated Demyx for bringing in the darkness.

A part of him hated Cloud for leaving him but Leon felt crushing guilt soon afterwards. He had been the one to send Cloud on that mission...it was his fault. Gasping down his pain Leon quickly made his way to the Marketplace to pick up supplies. He reached the first stall when he heard someone walking towards him.

"Who's there?" he called out as he drew up Lionheart. The footsteps drew closer and he could make out a figure in the darkness.

"Leon?" that voice...the brunet froze in his place. It couldn't be him. "Oh god...that mirror..."

"Who are you?" Leon snarled. He wouldn't be fooled by this trickery of Demyx's.

"It's me..." the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. Mako blue eyes glowed, that beautiful creamy skin shone and his hair was like a halo. "It's Cloud Strife."

Leon couldn't breathe as he took in the sight of the blond man. His fingers felt numb and his sword became too heavy to hold up. It couldn't be real, Cloud was dead, and he had seen it that day when Demyx drove the spikes into his hands and feet. Leon bit back the flow of tears that were sure to erupt from him. This was the sickest attempt yet made by Demyx in an attempt to infiltrate the underground rebellion.

"Don't take another step!" Leon snarled with barely suppressed rage.

"Who the fuck are you? You can't be Leon." The blond imposter gripped his own sword which looked to be the size of his own body.

"Did Demyx send you?" Leon demanded. His body was ready for a fight.

"Who the hell's Demyx? And this can't be Hollow Bastion." The blond snapped back with venom.

"Leave before I make you regret coming here." Leon gripped his sword.

"Not a chance. I want answers." The blond man narrowed those blue eyes. "Who is Demyx anyway?"

"You're insane if you don't know who that fucking psychopath is." The scarred brunet snapped.

"I told you I came through a mirror. I don't know where here is." Cloud answered with irritation. Leon narrowed his stormy gaze but the sincerity in Cloud's eyes and expression made him think twice.

"A mirror brought you to Hollow Bastion?" his refused to believe such a story until he got proof.

"If you want I'll show you where it is." Cloud offered but his gaze never wavered from Leon's.

"Fie but try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you." Leon warned.

"I don't doubt that." For a moment the burnet swore he saw a sparkle in those ice blue eyes and a smile touching those lips.

They kept their eyes fixed on one another, both men feeling a sense of deep loss and anger mixed with the bitter taste of hope. Leon wanted his Sunshine to be alive so badly but he was not foolish enough to fall for a simple trick. The blond couldn't be his Cloud anyway.

His clothing was darker, that of a warrior and that sword he carried sent a shiver of fear through Leon's body. He had the look of a seasoned warrior and his eyes told Leon of the battles he must have be involved in.

He followed Cloud into the old section of town where a tunnel led into an underground chamber. The room was empty mostly except for a mirror lying against the wall. The surface still shimmered and rippled like the water from a calm lake.

When the rippling stopped the surface began glass and Leon stared at his own shocked reflection. He noticed that a section of the mirror's frame had slipped back into the main black decoration before the watery surface became glass.

His stormy eyes fell on Cloud as realization sunk in. This could truly be Cloud Strife alive and well and who managed to travel through a mirror. The scarred man felt his fingers become numb and his sword dropped from his grasp. Cloud was here, somehow he was here again. Hope blossomed in Leon's heart for the first time in months. The blond warrior sighed deeply before moving towards the mirror.

"What is that thing?" Leon backed away from the mirror.

"I don't know exactly. Leon...from my world told me his attacker came through the mirror." Cloud explained.

"Why did you come here?" Leon asked after a few moments.

"Leon was murmured in my world." Cloud spat out bitterly. "His killer came from the mirror. Maybe he came back again."

"I'm sorry." Leon muttered.

"The bastard took his sword." Cloud swiped his eyes. "He stabbed him with Lionheart then took it for his own."

"That sounds like Demyx." the burnet said harshly.

"Who is he?" Cloud asked quickly.

"He's our benevolent leader." Leon said the words with such hatred Cloud felt his blood go cold. "When he kills an opponent he usually takes either their weapons or their abilities."

"I'm going to kill him." Cloud hissed.

"Get in line." Leon answered harshly. "Are you going to go back to your world?"

"What's the point?" Cloud turned away from the mirror. "Leon's dead and the one responsible came from here."

"Demyx is in his castle now. A banquet is being held there." Leon said quietly. "How do you know Demyx killed him?"

"I don't know but from what you told me it's worth checking out." Cloud responded. Leon didn't say anything but he grabbed his sword and motioned for Cloud to follow him out.

* * *

Demyx scowled when he used a dark portal to enter his castle. The place was empty and falling apart with age. His Throne Room was a church and the doorway that led into the room containing the Door to Darkness was now sealed off. So far this world was really pissing him off but at least some good came out of this trip so far.

That mirror was obviously a teleportation device of some kind and worth a lot. The Heartless roamed this castle but they didn't bother Demyx as he inspected the place that should be his crowning glory. There had to be some changes made.

No doubt Saix delivered the message by now and even if he didn't it was of no consequence. Xemnas would have to come out sooner or later along with this Organization. When he was finished inspecting the castle Demyx used a dark portal to return to the treasure room and the mirror. He couldn't keep it out in the open for anyone else to find, least of all any insurgents. Creating another dark portal Demyx pulled the mirror into the portal and took it back to the castle.

"Demyx." A familiar voice called out and a smile touched the blond's lips. So Saix did as he was told.

"Xemnas..." Demyx smiled. The white haired man was standing in the church along with Demyx. "You got here quick."

"What are you?" amber eyes narrowed. Xemnas was holding two red blades in each hand.

"I'm the guy who's gonna take charge around here." Demyx circled Xemnas, eyeing up his prey with excitement.

"There's so much darkness around you." Xemnas murmured. "Did the mirror do this to you?"

"Well the mirror is responsible for me being in this fucked up world." Demyx answered. "But I want to talk about the Organization."

"You won't leave here alive." Xemnas hissed. He drew up his weapons and Demyx let out a bark of laughter.

"So you wanna fight me now?" Demyx cocked his head. "I wouldn't mind kicking your ass a second time."

"Give me the mirror Demyx." Xemnas ordered but this caused Demyx to laugh harder.

"Oh please!" the green eyed man laughed as he raised Lionheart. "Do you honestly expect me to listen to you? Time to die Xemmy!"

Xemnas scowled and charged ahead towards the blond man while Demyx gripped Lionheart and a smile touched his lips. He would enjoy this fight. In the darkness of a castle long ago abounded a Nobody and a Dark Lord brought up their weapons and fought.


End file.
